Chips can be attached to a circuit board. For example, antenna arrays can be assembled using packaged transmission/receive (T/R) modules. Packaged module assemblies may be brick array or coplanar tile arrays. Such packaged assemblies may include fasteners, interconnect structures and connectors, including, for example, coaxial cable, “fuzz” buttons, ribbon and/or wire bonds. Such packages and connecting structures contribute to increased weight and bulk of the assembly and increase the amount of board area used. Assembly may also require numerous steps which contribute to the time and cost of manufacture.